Beth
'' '' "I think Carol is a lovely name." ~''Beth Beth is the Ent Queen who lives in the Great Forest Temple tasked with guarding the Gem of Amazing Power. Though she's usually very peaceful, Beth can activate the powers of the Ent Queen when she feels threatened, allowing her to use strength and transfer her soul into other objects/people. Her parallel-universe counterpart is Bert. Personality Beth is a lonely, single woman who lives in the Great Forest Temple. Generally very peaceful and reserved, she sits at home with her stockpiles of junk and treasure alone and withers her days away. She's a bit of a recluse, and doesn't like people barging into her house. Especially people the likes of Jason, who hits on her. When provoked, she can unleash her powers as the Ent Queen and use them to drive intruders out. When toyed with for too long, Beth eventually allows the powers of the Ent Queen to control her, seeking to kill her enemies using cursed loot. Plot Chapter III: The Forest Temple... Oooh After Jason, Baka, and Grave Digger enter into the Great Forest Temple, they find their way into the Secret Room where Beth is. Arguing over Baka's name, Carol interjects from the shadows that she thinks the name Carol is lovely. Jason immediately tells Beth how "hawt" her voice is, much to Beth's embarassament. She points for the trio to leave, but Jason responds that he's on a quest from Nessie. Surprised, Beth states that Nessie has been dead since The Great Fire of Canada in 98. Jason breaks down and Beth hits him over the head with a blunt object, causing Jason to enter pimp-slap mode. He slaps her across the room. Angry, Beth reveals herself to be the Ent Queen. Jason states that they're just there to retrieve the talisman, which calms Beth down. She replies that she thought they were here to take the Gem of Amazing Power she wears around her neck away from her. This sparks Grave Digger's interest and Beth realizes the mistake she's made. Bakacon attacks Beth, blowing her face off. Jason tries to plant a finishing arrow through her heart, but it doesn't kill her. She tries in vain to put it back on as the trio tries to find her attic where the talisman lies. Enraged, Beth chases them down through the temple. Jason throws Bakacon at Beth. Ready for it, Beth unhinges her jaw and swallows Bakacon whole, but Bakacon had grabbed hold of the Gem, which Beth could not injest, and Beth vomits them out. Stunned by the vomitting, Beth is too late to see Bakacon activate the Gem's powers. Bakacon shoots beams of tear gas into Beth's eyes, sending her staggering backwards, tripping, and hitting her head on a sharp object. Beth collapses, limp. Chapter IV: The Attic Beth however, is not dead, as she uses her Ent-Queen powers to transfer her soul into the rubbish in the attic. While she's there, she places a curse on all the doubloons up there, causing them to be enchanted with Black Fire. When the trio arrives, Bakacon falls into the treasure, giving Beth the opportunity to take over her mind. Beth repairs Bakacon's body and attacks Jason, who pimp slaps her, stunning Beth's consciousness. Baka regains control long enough for Jason to jam the Gem of Amazing Power into her chest, preventing Beth from coming back for the moment. Beth ''does make it back however, and summons Black Fire skeletons to defeat Jason and Grave Digger. Jason demands to know where the talisman is. Baka takes enough control to point to it before Beth brings it back. Jason swings the talisman at Baka's head, abosrbing the soul of Beth into it. Relationships *Nessie: Beth seems to know Nessie , but believes it died in The Great Fire of Canada in 98. *Jason Mephisto: Jason is immediately attracted to Beth, who shoots him down and eventually tries to knock him out in order to escape his advances. *Baka - Beth likes Baka's real name of Carol, calling it lovely. Trivia *Beth is based on a recurring nightmare of one of the authors of One Line at a Time, Price. Category:Characters